Summary Using the cross-platform programming language, Java, a platform-independent version of the MMs popular "4D Viewer" software application is under development. This application will not only exist as a stand-alone application, but will have the ability to run on the YAW as a java applet integrated into a web page. Like its Mac-only counterpart, this application will allow navigation through multi-focalplane time-lapse (4D) data sets in a straightforward and intuitive manner. The user will be able to animate the data set to roam up and down in focus as well as forward and backward in time. Annotation tools, identical to those available for the Mac-only "41) Viewer" application, allow the user to create dynamic color overlays which contain circles, squares, freehand and straight lines, text, and arrows. These overlay objects can elucidate specific features of interest in the data set, and follow these features of interest regardless of where they travel in 4D space as the data set is being animated. Additionally, each overlay object can be further described with searchable hidden text boxes. These overlays can be saved to and recalled from the computer's hard disk. Future Directions: Once tools are available to allow Java to use compression algorithms and work with time-based media, we hope to add the ability to work with compressed movie files in a similar fashion to the INIR's "4D Viewer" application. Currently these Java tools do not exist, but they are on the horizon.